


Удовлетворение — это святое

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ви не может кончить. Джонни предлагает свою помощь.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 7





	Удовлетворение — это святое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shrine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076376) by [deeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeks/pseuds/deeks). 



— Блядь!

Это бесполезно. Ладонь безвольно падает на матрас, и Ви тяжело вздыхает с закрытыми глазами.

— Проблемы?

— Отъебись, придурок, — ей действительно совсем не до него, особенно сейчас, когда она осознаёт масштабы катастрофы. Кончить? Чёрт, она могла это сделать даже во сне. Иногда так и было. С помощью игрушек или просто пальцев, но с самоудовлетворением всегда всё было в порядке. До недавних пор. Ви ощущала нарастающую волну удовольствия и тепло между ног, но в момент кульминации…

Ничего.

Она не может вспомнить, когда кончала в последний раз.

— Я бы сказал, что это случается с лучшими из нас, но…

— Дай угадаю. С тобой никогда не случалось? Твой хер всегда готов?

— Почти всегда, — на его лице снова самодовольная ухмылка. Ублюдок. Ви задаётся вопросом, понимает ли Джонни, как сексуально напрягаются его бицепсы, когда он скрещивает руки на груди. Возможно, понимает и делает это намеренно. Однако даже так она не в состоянии справиться с затруднительным положением, в которое попала, — нет, я ведь и правда… могу. Впрочем, никогда не занимался подобным вот так.

— Погоди, — Ви садится, чуть сдвинув ноги (хотя сейчас едва ли стоит задумываться о скромности), — ты серьёзно хочешь взять моё тело под контроль, чтобы… кончить?

— Ага, — Джонни пожимает плечами.

Ви смотрит на него, ожидая привычной язвительности, но в итоге сама же криво усмехается.

— Иди-ка ты нахер. Совсем крыша поехала? Почему я должна позволить тебе сделать это?

— Потому что ты возбуждена, я чувствую, и это начинает меня бесить. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, но ты можешь мне позволить, — Джонни снимает очки, роняет сигарету, которая зависает в воздухе, и направляется к краю кровати, — к тому же, я давно задавался вопросом, каково это — иметь пизду.

Рациональная часть мозга Ви, какой бы маленькой и извращённой она ни была, кричит, что это ужасная затея. Передать контроль Джонни, мать его, Сильверхэнду, человеку, который пытался её убить? Да он и сейчас убивает, даже если говорит, что не нарочно. В лучшем случае он немедленно избавится от неё. В худшем она окажется за бортом, пока её телом вовсю будет распоряжаться мужик.

Однако теперь их связывает некоторая честность, зародившаяся на основе пережитых воспоминаний. А также дух товарищества, сформировавшийся довольно неожиданно.

А ещё… Ви действительно очень хочет кончить.

— Знаешь, что? К чёрту. Я согласна.

— Серьёзно? — Джонни как-то странно на неё смотрит.

— Спрашиваешь? Так ты хочешь мне помочь или нет? — в руке Ви зажата баночка с таблетками, но удивление Сильверхэнда заставляет её колебаться. Может, это и вправду была шутка?

Но нет — Джонни усмехается, хрустит костяшками пальцев и кивает в сторону баночки.

— Что ж, давай развлечёмся.

Ви принимает нужную таблетку и чувствует, как мир ускользает — а затем возвращается так же внезапно. Она может чувствовать своё тело, твёрдость матраса, капельки пота на коже, но не способна пошевелиться. Руки вытягиваются перед ней, как будто она рассматривает их впервые. Одна тянется к груди, сжимает и теребит сосок.

Ви дрожит.

— Охуенные сиськи, — это звучит её голос, но она представляет ухмылку Джонни на своём лице — их голоса и интонации буквально сливаются воедино.

Она ахает, когда он сжимает грудь, нежно обводя сосок подушечкой большого пальца.

— А это чертовски приятно.

« _Да_ , — думает Ви, — _но это ещё не всё, так что продолжай скорее_ ».

— Терпение, мой юный падаван, — смеётся Джонни.

« _Старый хер_ », — думает Ви, и в следующий миг сосок отдаёт ощущением на грани болезненности — не такой, какая ей нравится.

Её ноги раздвигаются, руки поглаживают внутреннюю поверхность бёдер. Пальцы с любопытством медленно скользят по коже, прежде чем один едва касается складок.

« _Быстрее, сволочь_ »

— Хочу немного растянуть удовольствие.

Ви предпринимает попытку сопротивления, но тщетно — теперь всё контролирует Джонни, и он задаёт темп.

Неожиданно он колеблется.

— Уверена, что хочешь этого?

« _Да, поторопись_ »

Губы растягиваются в ухмылке, и Ви не может сказать, принадлежит улыбка ей или Джонни.

Подушечка указательного пальца массирует клитор, но лишь пару мгновений. Затем Джонни дразнит её, поглаживая влажные складки, но вот палец снова возвращается к клитору и надавливает настойчивее, с определённым ритмом, от которого глаза закрываются в удовольствии.

— Блядь, теперь понятно, почему девкам это нравится.

« _Не то слово_ », — думает Ви и с досадой чувствует, как палец отстраняется, а после погружается внутрь.

— Так узко.

« _Спасибо месяцам воздержания_ »

— Интересно, повлияло ли это на что-то.

Ви не интересуют рассуждения Джонни, да и его самого тоже. Он медленно трахает её одним пальцем и вскоре добавляет второй, постепенно растягивая и погружая на всю длину. Другой рукой тянется к клитору, лаская его.

Под правильным углом пальцы начинают казаться значительно толще и длиннее, отчего тело выгибается и слышится вздох, за которым следует низкое хриплое хихиканье.

— Чёрт. Жаль, что я не могу отлизать тебе.

Используя остатки контроля, Ви перехватывает собственное запястье свободной рукой — той, которая не отдаёт иллюзией металла — и предупреждает:

« _Без глупостей_ »

— Я и не собирался, — отзывается Джонни.

Его — её — _их_ пальцы возвращаются к прежнему ритму, затем добавляется третий, растягивая и погружаясь ещё глубже, после чего изгибаясь. Другая рука проводит по складкам и подносится прямо ко рту. Ви чувствует вкус — такой новый и знакомый одновременно. Пальцы снова массируют клитор, пока другие ритмично двигаются внутри.

— Блядь, я сейчас…

« _Кончу_ », — додумывает за него Ви — и это происходит. Одновременное эхо двух кульминаций, громкий стон, который наверняка слышат соседи. Спина выгибается на кровати, ноги дрожат, пока пальцы продолжают двигаться. Ви слышит, как рычит Джонни, как рука оказывается зажатой между бёдрами, а пальцы судорожно сжимаются, не останавливаясь.

В конце концов, он сдаётся, и Ви не уверена, по собственному желанию или по необходимости. Он что-то почувствовал — возможно, всё, но из-за нехарактерной тишины в голове ей остаётся только гадать, что происходит у него в мыслях.

Довольно-таки скоро Джонни вновь даёт о себе знать:

— Никогда в жизни так охуенно не дрочил.

« _Это точно, блядь_ »

На её лице дурацкая ленивая улыбка, а тело до сих пор сотрясает лёгкая дрожь.

— _Чёрт_ , — бормочет Джонни, прежде чем глаза закрываются, и Ви проваливается в темноту.

Когда она просыпается, Джонни лежит на кровати рядом с ней и с сигаретой в руке. Глядя на него, Ви замечает довольную ухмылку.

— Когда-нибудь мы обязаны это повторить.


End file.
